The present invention relates to an exhausting apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for penetrating a shaft in multi-story buildings.
In the age of the high rise condo, architects and engineers are forced to provide new solutions for venting appliances and bathrooms in individual units. In the past, these appliances were vented straight to the outside wall on each floor. However, due to aesthetics and cost, the sidewall option is losing favor. As a result, designers are providing interior shafts to exhaust these appliances and bathrooms.
According to international building codes, fire rated shafts cannot be penetrated unless fire dampers are installed at every penetration or a steel sub-duct protrudes into the shaft and rises at least twenty-two inches. These sub-ducts are often clumsy and occupy excessive space in the main shaft, increasing the pressure drop incurred by the exhaust gases in the main shaft. There is a need in the art for a sub-duct that is able to penetrate the main shaft while meeting fire code, is easy to install, occupies a minimal amount of space, and minimizes pressure drop.